Flexible Loyalties
by GeoffreysAngel
Summary: What happens when the CIA and an all knew branch of the Covenant have to work together against all odds, to prevent a Rambaldi Prophecy from coming true? SydVaughn, SarkLauren, and JackIrina. Note: This is first fanfic.
1. Plans

Flexible Loyalties

Chapter 1

A blast sounded through the air in front of them as flames engulfed the K-directorate building. Lauren soothed a piece of her dark wig back behind her ear. Sark stood beside her smirking at a job well done as he watched the agency burn to the ground.

"Well that's done," Sark said as he placed a tranq gun in his black bag. His short blonde hair a mess after taking his black knitted hat off.

"It is," Lauren replied slipping her wig off and placing it in Sark's bag along with his gear.

"Come on, we best get back to Covenant headquarters, love." Sark said as he shot a glance at Lauren.

"We probably should before Tanners blows his cork," Lauren replied turning around on her heel and walking off with him. They both got into the black car and sped off towards the Covenant's headquarters.

As they pulled into the parking lot they could see Tanners up in his office watching it like a hawk. Lauren got out of the passengers side and made her way up the stone steps and through the glass doors, followed closely by Sark. Sark and Lauren placed their hands into the gel scanners so that they could enter the core of the Covenant. The large doors opened into a facility. Another agent who new Lauren and Sark walked up to them. His name was Sam.

"Hey guys, uh, Tanners wants to see you in his office now," Sam said. Sark and Lauren exchanged glances and left without further discussion.

"Joy this should be fun," Lauren muttered under her breath.

"No, duh," Sark replied rolling his eyes at the thought of how Tanners was going to chew him and Lauren out for being late.

As soon as Sark and Lauren entered the office Tanners muttered,"Your late."

"How can you expect us not to be late, we had to set up the devices and stuff," Sark argued.

"Sark is exactly right," Lauren muttered under her breath.

"What was that Ms. Reed?" Tanners asked.

"I just said that it won't happen again," Lauren lied. Lying came naturally to her, working with the Covenant and all.

Tanners sighed and then said, "Ms. Reed I do believe that was a lie," he said rather hotly.

"I, but-" Lauren started but was cut off.

"Would you rather me beat it out of you or will you tell me willingly?" Tanners asked as he stepped towards her.

"Tanners do you really think this is necessary?" Sark interrupted and stepped in front of Lauren. Tanners was shocked by this act.

"We have business matters to attend to, and I do believe that this work is far more important then interrogating one of your most prominent members on matters that aren't important," Sark said. "Besides, you are finished working here," Sark added pulling a manila folder out of a hidden compartment in his coat tossing it at Tanners. Tanners was stunned as he read over the contents in the manila folder that Sark had just given him.

"This can't be; this is impossible," Tanners argued.

"I believe it is possible," Sark replied in his smooth British accent. Lauren smiled to herself.

"These are lies," Tanners stormed. "The CIA has no idea that K-directorate has been destroyed, just like we planned. We are one step ahead of them. Unless, of course, you two are betraying the Covenant," Tanners said pulling a gun out from his desk and pointing it at Sark.

"You know better then that. Unless you have forgotten...maybe these will help refresh your memory," Sark said tossing a pile of photos containing Tanners and Agent Bristow of the CIA, talking. "Do you remember now? Do you remember selling the Covenant out to the CIA?"

"So, why did you do it?" Lauren questioned. "Was it out of fear for what the CIA might do to you? Or maybe you have caught a slight liking to this Agent Bristow and are willing to sacrifice your life to better yourself in her eyes?" Lauren pressed. "So enlighten us, what makes a man such as yourself turn to betrayal?"

"I confess, yes we were talking at a nearby Cafe, but this doesn't mean I have a slight liking as you say Ms. Reed. Perhaps you're pushing all this into my face to hide your relationship with Mr. Sark, am I onto something Ms. Reed?" Tanners replied smirking at his smart remark.

"How much did you tell Agent Bristow?" Lauren asked taking out a gun herself.

"Yes, please share what you've told Agent Bristow, maybe we'll all get a good laugh at what was said," Sark replied. His accent cocky and dripping with sarcasm.

Just then a shot was fired through the window hitting Tanners square in the head and killing him instantly. Lauren and Sark looked down into the parking lot just in time to see a figure run away into the darkness.

"Great," Lauren commented, "Now we won't get any information from him. Do you suppose security section already knows abut this incident?"

"I'm sure they do, and I see no point in remaining here. We should go work on our debrief," Sark replied.

"Your a little touchy today, what got into you?" Lauren retorted pulling her shoulder length blonde hair into a low ponytail. Sark looked over his shoulder and pulled Lauren into a clean room, "I believe Tanners wasn't alone in this and that the Covenant is playing us," Sark explained truthfully to Lauren.

"Oh, and what suddenly had you come to this conclusion?" Lauren snapped. She was still kind of angry for how Sark acted only moments ago.

"Have you not noticed the changes that have been made recently within this agency? Not to mention how the higher ups act towards us has been changing immensely."

"Yes, I've seen the change, quit acting like I don't have clearence to talk about anything, and if I were you I would get out of my way," Lauren replied harshly. She shoved her way past Sark to the door.

Sark just let Lauren shove past, "Suit yourself," he commented.

"I will," Lauren replied slamming the door in his face. Sark just smirked, Lauren was in for a big surprise. Little did she know that the Covenant had orchestrated a full time investigation on the two of them. But Sark wasn't about to tell Lauren this in the middle of Covenant headquarters.

Lauren made her way out of the Covenant building and into the parking garage. Just as Lauren reached her car she heard the parking garage door open and shut. Lauren whipped around to see Sark standing there.

"What do you want Sark?" Lauren asked putting her purse in the car, then turning her attention back to him. Sark didn't say anything, instead he handed a piece of paper to her and walked away before Lauren could say anything.

Lauren opened her car door and got inside shutting the door behind her. She unfolded the piece of paper and began to read it.

At 6:37am the next morning Lauren was calmly waiting for Sark outside a small Cafe. Growing all the more angry every minute he was late. Finally Sark arrived and walked up to the place where she was sitting and greeted her with a kiss. Then he sat down beside her.

"Good morning love, I'm sorry I was late," Sark said.

"Good morning to you too, and why was Sark late?" Lauren asked before she leaned in and kissed him back.

"I was followed by a particularly good tail this morning. But I'm here now."

"Good, now what is this second agency plan of yours?" Lauren questioned as they ordered two waters from the Cafe waiter.

"Well see it wouldn't technically be a second agency, just another cell of the Covenant. This cell would be run by us and could easily be separated from the Covenant if worse comes to worse. I was just thinking about it and it's affiliated enough through the Covenant to be allowed but loose enough where we could commit to our own missions."

"How long have you been planning this? Do you think the Covenant will still be conducting that ridiculous investigation on us still?" Lauren questioned. Sark lifted her chin so her eyes met his.

"I haven't been planning this too long, I couldn't keep this from you," Sark said giving her a gentle kiss, "and I don't think they will keep investigating us after we propose this to the agency."

"Well, let's hope not, oh and did we get an ID on the shooter?" Lauren asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Sark replied.

"Speaking of which, who is filling in for Tanners, do we know?" Lauren asked.

"Some Bomani guy," Sark said.

"Who the heck is that?" Lauren asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, but he's got to be a lap dog or something. Somebody that the higher ups know won't plot against them, after what Tanners did and all."

"Oh goody, we get another pathetic piece of crap as our boss," Lauren sighed rolling her eyes.

"I know, but at least he'll be scared of us considering what we did to Tanners with the blackmail," Sark said. "Great," he added pointing to a car that had just pulled into the parking lot. "That's the guy who tailed me. What do you say we get out of this place and have some fun?"

"What are you trying to do seduce me?" Lauren said smiling. Sark only smirked at that. He glanced back at the parking lot. The guy who had tailed Sark was looking around trying to get a glimpse of them. Luckily the guy had yet to see them. Sark and Lauren got in Sark's car and sped off. They drove in silence for awhile until Lauren asked a question that was weighing on her mind.

"Why did you defend me last night?" Lauren asked as she looked out the window. Sark didn't respond at first he just glanced in her direction then back to the road.

"So why did you?" Lauren asked again.

"I don't know," Sark started. "It just felt right."

"Oh, it just felt right considering your feelings for me maybe," Lauren replied smiling while looking out the car window.

"Perhaps," Sark said pulling the car over.

"I think I'm onto something Mr. Sark," Lauren said as she started to kiss him.


	2. The Intel

Disclaimer: We don't own Alias but we wish we did...

Summary: As stated before but we should tell you that the main story line takes place about 4 months after Wittenberg.

Ships: Jack/Irina, Syd/Vaughn, Sark/Lauren

A/N: Hey all, this is our very first fanfic so please R/R. Thanx a mill!!!

Chapter 2- The Intel

-Flashback-

The sunlight streamed in through the window in Sydney's bedroom. Her beeper sounded on her nightstand next to her bed. Sydney rolled out from under the warm covers and looked at the caller ID. It read Dixon 911. Sydney yawned and stretched trying to chase the tiredness away from her bones. Then she started to get ready to head for work. She took a shower then started to apply a light layer of makeup around her hazel eyes and pulled her shoulder length brown hair into a low ponytail. She then was off to work. Sydney arrived at the agency a little over a half hour later after circling and looping a few blocks to loose anyone who might be following her.

As Sydney entered the CIA Vaughn looked up from his desk and gave her a warm smile. "Hey Syd, we have a briefing with Dixon in a few minutes," he said as he finished typing his report. "How was your night?" He asked turning to Sydney.

"It was alright I had a hard time sleeping and adjusting to life now," Sydney replied. Vaughn slipped his hand in hers.

"We both have some catching up to do," Vaughn said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"We should probably get to that briefing," Sydney replied. Vaughn nodded. As they entered the briefing room Weiss looked up from where he was seated at the large table.

"Hey," Vaughn said to Weiss as he took his usual seat at the table.

"Hey, do you know what this briefing is all about?" Weiss asked as he turned to Vaughn.

"I really have no clue," Vaughn replied. Only moments later did Dixon enter the briefing room.

"I'm sure you all are wondering what your doing here, well we have just received Intel that Tanners who is the double agent for the Covenant and the CIA have provided us with false coordinates to the Sphere of Life that we have been currently searching for." Dixon said.

"How do we know he has given us false coordinates?" Sydney asked.

"We had recently sent a team in to search for this Sphere of Life and it turned up that there was nothing found we were misled." Dixon replied.

"What's our course of action then?" Vaughn asked.

"We are going to assassinate Tanners, before he leaks any information we have told him," Dixon replied.

"When?" Weiss asked.

"Tonight at 9:30pm, I'm sending you Sydney, in to complete this assignment." Dixon said.

"Yes sir," Sydney replied.

"You are all dismissed, that's it, oh and Sydney make you are not seen and come home..." Dixon said.

"I will," Sydney replied.

Parking lot 9:30pm

Sydney positioned herself behind a nearby dumpster and pulled a long gun out of here bag and made sure the sites were intact. She loaded the gun and pointed it at the window of the building. Sydney aimed and fired shooting Tanners in the back of the head. She watched as he slumped against the window dead. Sydney packed up her gear and ran off into the darkness before she was spotted.

-Present-

It was a Friday evening. Sydney and Vaughn sat at the dining room table eating dinner.

"How was your day Syd?" Vaughn asked.

"It was alright, just a little frustrating but I'm just glad the days over," Sydney replied smiling.

"Syd I know it's hard to adjust to life now, and I know it's going to be different with your father turning out how he did but don't worry we'll get everything worked out..." Vaughn said taking a sip of his drink.

"I know but I'm still in shock at how this whole thing turned out with my father involved and all," Sydney replied.

"Yeah, but Syd you have to relies, he is a bad guy and you can do nothing to change it, you can't go and change back time to make thing's right," Vaughn said.

"Vaughn, he was my father, he was there when I went through those months when my mom was in CIA custody, he told me she was up to something, I didn't believe him, and now he's working with my mother, I've gone through way to many losses...the death of Francie and having Will in a witness protection program, Vaughn my life is a living disaster right now..." Sydney said getting up from the table and started to wash the dishes.

"Sydney, some things in life are not what we really want but thing's is going to get better you have to believe me and trust that they are...Sydney I love you and I will stand by you until the world comes to an end which it may right now but Syd listen to me when I tell you that this will all work out for the best and to trust me," Vaughn said getting up from the table and coming over and planting a gentle kiss on her lips.


	3. Betrayal

Chapter 3- Betrayal

Flashback- 4 months before…

Wittenberg…

Tears lined Sydney's eyes as she looked her father. He stood there tall and his face emotionless as he said the words," Sydney you were never supposed to have found these,"

"Dad…" Sydney managed to get out. "Why did you…who are you…" she said between sniffles.

But Sydney never got to here her dad's response. Her world suddenly went black as she was shot with a tranq dart from behind.

"How long until the team comes in to pick us up?" Jack asked as he walked over to the table where the documents Sydney had just read lay. He picked the file up, and after carefully making sure all the papers were there, handed it to Irina.

"Five minutes. That should give us plenty of time to clean up here," Irina responded tucking the file into her jacket.

"Yes, it should, let's go." Jack said as he heard the sound of the helicopter wings just outside.

Katya Derevko inched her way toward the pit Lauren had just fallen down in. As soon as she reached the pits edge she peered inside and saw that Lauren hadn't fallen all the way to the bottom, but had in fact got her foot caught on some of the ropes hanging down. Katya smiled to herself. There was still some hope left for the girl.

Katya realized that in order to save the girls life for the sake of the mission, she would need to act quickly. She decided to climb down a rope to Lauren and set up a contraption to pull her up. She picked out a rope near enough to Lauren that she could reach her when she climbed down, but one far enough away so that her movement wouldn't cause Lauren to fall. Katya then climbed down and tied the ropes surrounding Lauren into a makeshift sling so that she could pull Lauren up. As Katya pulled Lauren's body up she started to stir.

"Who are you, what the heck are you doing with me," she mumbled as they got to the top. Katya didn't respond she just dragged Lauren out of the pit and called in the team.

The team arrived in 4 minutes flat. They quickly got to work on Lauren and soon had her wounds cleaned and bandaged. As soon as they had her put together slightly, they gently picked her up and put her into a car to bring her to the nearest Covenant hospital.

"How well is she?" Katya asked before they drove off.

"She might not make it," And then they were gone.

"What do you mean she might not make it, she is one our best agents, she better make it," Katya barked as they pulled into the Covenant run hospital parking lot. They rushed Lauren to the emergency room. Within hours a doctor emerged.

"Ms.Derevko Lauren is going to be fine, she will recover within a couple of weeks."

"Good." Katya replied as she turned and walked down the hall with a smile on her face.

Sark sat in his cell, repeatedly going over the days events in his mind.

"Bloody CIA!" he muttered angrily to himself then he heard a tap on the glass. Then a moment later a tap sounded on the glass. Sark looked up to see a rather nervous looking Agent Vaughn standing before him.

"Agent Vaughn what can I do for you?" Sark said as he stood up from his tiny cot.

"For starters I wanted to let you know Irina just contacted me, it seems she abducted Sydney from Wittenberg, and she won't tell me where they are, and the phone she was currently using was untraceable," Vaughn said.

"Whatever Irina's plan is, I can assure you I'm not privy to it," Sark replied.

"Enlighten me," Vaughn said.

"I've been in this cell for months, how can you expect me to accomplish anything in this piece of crap?" Sark asked rolling his eyes. Vaughn said nothing. "For two I don't know why the heck Irina would kidnap your precious Sydney," Sark said.

"Well then your about to find out, there will an exchange once I talk to Dixon about this matter," Vaughn said.

"Well then I say it doesn't make a bit of difference now if I knew about Irina's agenda or not, I'll be out of here in a matter of days," Sark said smirking.

"If your that lucky," Vaughn told Sark. Then he turned on his heel leaving Sark to contemplate the meaning of his words. What did the CIA have in store for him, and what exactly did go down at Wittenberg? Sark had some ideas of what was going on do to source, and knew of some farfetched Covenant plans but needed control over the exchange. A couple hours later Sark heard voices being raised.

"Well to get Sydney back, we're going have to make this exchange!" Vaughn shouted.

"We can't risk Irina escaping with both Sark and Sydney, he is also valuable to this agency!" Dixon shot back.

"Director Dixon do we just leave Sydney to fend for herself, and hope she makes it out of Irina and Jack's hand alright?" Vaughn said through clenched teeth.

"Agent Vaughn, I am the director of this agency, now-" Dixon started but was cut off.

"I will not just let her stay there, you don't know their true intentions of whether they will kill her or just make her suffer," Vaughn snapped.

"You suggest Agent Vaughn that I let a terrorist like Sark have control over this whole exchange, I'm not dumb, do you realize he'll have the power over everything!" Dixon yelled.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear your argument about me-" Sark started.

"Shut up and stay out of it if you know what's best for you," Dixon snapped and turned back to Vaughn. "The answer is no!" he yelled with anger and stormed off down the hall.

"This is not going my way," Vaughn mumbled under is breath.

" I take I am not leaving my cell now." Sark said putting on another trademark smirk.

"Is this your idea of small talk Mr. Sark," Vaughn said with annoyance.

"No Agent Vaughn, I'm just stating the obvious," Sark replied with another smirk.

"I suggest you drop the sarcasm right now or you'll find yourself on death row," Vaughn snapped.

"You have no authority to do that," Sark replied stifling a laugh.

"No, but I can certainly threaten it," Vaughn replied and then took his leave.

"Was that supposed to be a comeback?" Sark scoffed to himself at Vaughn's receding back.

Vaughn was working at his desk when Weiss came by.

"What did Dixon say?" he asked

"No ex-" Vaughn was about to say when Dixon interrupted him.

"Alright Vaughn I thought this whole situation over and I'm willing to go with this, but if Sark and Sydney are both captured, you will regret even making this exchange." Dixon said and walked away. Weiss turned to Vaughn with a worried look.

"You have this under control right?" Weiss asked.

"Would I have proposed this exchange if I didn't?" Vaughn questioned.

"No…but Vaughn Dixon-" Weiss started.

"Weiss, I got this ok?" Vaughn said.

"I know, I know…" Weiss said then turned and headed for the mountain of paperwork that was just set on his desk.

5:00am

Sark was Handcuffed by Vaughn.

"Ah, good morning Agent Vaughn." He said smirking.

"Shut up." Vaughn replied.

"A little feisty today aren't we Agent Vaughn."

"I suggest you keep your mouth closed unless you want your death wish to come early, now let's go!" Vaughn snapped shoving Sark out the back door and into the van. Once in the van Vaughn cuffed Sark to the metal chair.

"I suppose we should say our goodbyes now?" Sark asked. Sarcasm could easily be heard in his voice. But all he received was a glare.

"Oh, you know you're going to miss me. Just like you missed your wife." Sark commented, purposely trying to anger Vaughn.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you. I could break that other arm if you would like." Vaughn said sternly.

"It's still so sad that you had no idea your wife was betraying you, especially in other ways such as that lovely affair." Sark replied smirking.

"How about you just shut your mouth, it would make things a whole lot easier." Vaughn snapped. Sark said nothing but a smirk lined his face. They drove the rest of the way to the switching site in silence. 20 minutes later they neared the site and Vaughn began to uncuff Sark from the chair. The van came to a screeching halt. Guards came around the back and opened the van doors. Vaughn grabbed Sark roughly and dragged him out by the warehouse. Not only a few moments later did a dark blue car arrive and Jack stepped out of the car followed by Irina. Vaughn followed Jack with his eyes as he let Sydney out of the car. Her dark brown hair was swept up in a long ponytail. Irina grabbed a hold of Sydney's wrist's and began to unlock the metal handcuffs. Vaughn began to do the same. Soon both prisoners were uncuffed, Jack held up his hand to signal the exchange. Vaughn raised an arm and shoved Sark forward. He walked slowly and stopped in the middle as Sydney approached.

"Good day Agent Bristow." Sark greeted, the corners of his mouth began to turn up into one of his trademark smirks.

"Out of my way." Sydney growled and then looked over her shoulder and glared at him.


	4. Down the Drain

Disclaimer: Don't own Alias J.J does.

A little note: Please review this story this

is first fanfic, I really want the good, or the

bad. I want Feedback!J

Chapter 4- Down the Drain

Wisconsin…

Will Tippin, currently known as Jonah, sat on a bar stool in one of Wisconsin's many bars. Will was once again trying to erase the remnants of his previous life from his memory. Trying to forget his relationship with Francie, or more like his relationship with Francie's evil double; Allison Doren. Trying to forget to forget his old friend Sydney Bristow and their re-acquaintance. Will had loved Sydney for many years and when they were at the hotel together, just a few short months ago, he had done something that four years ago would have meant the world to him. He had made love with Sydney Bristow and it meant nothing to him. All those years he had spent swooning over Sydney, only to find he didn't know what love meant. he had realized with "Francie" that his heart could belong to another, but he thought he would never fully get over the love he felt for Sydney. Now Will knew that whet he had felt wasn't love but friendship, admiration, and trust. While trying to forget his past will found himself constantly searching back through it for ways to change himself for the better. He knew that he would never truly forget his past. It was too much a part of him.

"At least I'm not dwelling on what could have been." Will muttered to himself before taking a swig of his beer. Coming to this bar was now part of his daily routine. He'd rise early in the morning head off to a frustrating day of construction and then he'd go straight to this bar. He was now considered one of the regulars and all the bartenders knew him by name, Jonah that is. When he got home he would write. Will had never been one to journal, but without his column he needed some sort of creative outlet.

"Oh Jonah, my man, I'd hate to ruin my own business, but you have to stop moping around this old place. You have a problem, and it's nothing that a good lady, couldn't fix. Now there's a woman over there who offered to buy you a drink. I'd suggest you take her up on her offer and then pay her a visit. She's at the table in front by the door. And she's hot. Now imagine my surprise when she wanted to buy you a drink and not me." A bartender and one of Will's friends joked" But seriously, I think you should talk to her." Will looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with the dark skinned women in the corner, then looked back at the bartender.

"I suppose." He shrugged, and then made his way over to her. It had been so long since Will had been in this type of situation he didn't know quite what to do. Luckily as he reached her table he was spared from having to speak.

"Sit down." The women said. Will tried to keep from looking shocked at her blunt attitude towards him. Now Will might have been a little rusty but he knew without a doubt that this woman was not hitting on him. But will had the feeling that this had something to do with the life he left behind. He was contemplating just walking away when the girl spoke again. "Sit down, Mr. Tippin."

"Fine." He replied irritably. The women ignored the tone though.

"I am Anna, and that is all you need to know about me, now as for why I'm here talking to a reporter such as yourself I am about to explain." She replied.

"I'm just dying to know why you want to talk to me." Will said with a sarcastic tone. " but to bad I have things to do." He said.

"You do not have things to do, the only thing you have to do is sit here and let me explain why I'm here." Anna snapped tucking a strand of long jet black hair behind her ear.

"Make it quick, people are watching us." Will explained, wanting to leave.

"I need your help." Anna replied.

"With what?" Will exclaimed annoyed. "Quit with the secret crap!"

"I was hoping you may be willing to help me-." Anna started.

"I get that part!" Will snapped. "With what, may I ask again."

"The Sphere of Life." Anna replied sharply.

"What the…" Will's voice trailed off.

"Rambaldi." Anna replied Simply.

"Rambaldi, right." Will said rolling his eyes. "Why are you asking me for help anyhow, there are plenty other terrorist people you could be asking for help, such as Mr. Sark." Will snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me I am leaving." he finished. Then he got up and began walking towards the door when Anna called out to him. Will ignored her and continued his way toward the door.

Anna got up and hurried towards him, she grabbed his arm turning him around to face her. "Sark's been researching Rambaldi for years. He hasn't been able to find the sphere yet and why should that change now. I need someone fresh, someone intelligent, It took a lot for me to admit I needed help and I need to know if I can count on you to do that. You have no reason to trust me but your going to have to, consider what I said." Anna whispered to him hoarsely. "It's not safe to talk here anymore, but I highly suggest taking my offer Mr.Tippin, call me right when you know." She then discreetly placed a letter in Will's hand and shoved her way out the door. Will made his way out the door and into the car. In moments he was at his apartment. He looked at the note.

Phone: 677-8999

Call by noon tomorrow.

-A. Espinosa

"Well I guess she gave me a time limit." he said out loud to himself. "She must be desperate."


	5. Back from the Dead

Disclaimer: Don't own Alias.

A/N: This is a very, very short chapter just to get the point across for Lauren being alive. I promise next ch. Will be much longer. Thank you for hanging in there:) Please r/r!

Chapter 5- Back from the Dead

St. Petersburg...

Sark entered the car where Katya Derevko awaited him. "Is she alive" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes." Katya replied flooring it.

"What happened" Sark asked.

"Found her in the pit, Vaughn got some pretty good shots into her, but luckily she'll survive." Katya replied.

"Sounds like our Boy scout has pretty bad aim."

"Obviously, and it seems we have a follower behind us." Katya said through clenched teeth. Sark looked back. Katya swerved trying to lose the car but nothing seemed to be working.

"Ok this just ticks me off." Katya snarled. "Can't anyone just hold their half of a deal anymore. There's a gun in the glove compartment, shoot out their tires."

"You got it." Sark replied loading up the gun.

Replied reviews: Thank you Sarkfan1, fieryred20, and diving-chik for review. I very

much appreciate it.


	6. Work'n with the Bad Guys

Chapter 6- Work'n with the Bad Guys

4:30am, Will's apartment…

The phone rang throughout the house waking Will. He turned himself over to look at the clock. "Whoever is calling at this hour is crazy." he mumbled to himself picking up the receiver.

"Hello..." He grumbled. There was no response from the other line"Prank calls at four in the morning, what next" Just as Will put the phone back on the receiver he heard a noise coming from the front of his house. Will grabbed a baseball bat from his closet and slowly made his way toward the front of his house. He stopped outside the doorway that lead into the living room to listen. A few moments later a person silently walked through the doorframe. Will swung the bat, but before it could make contact he recognized the _Brownish-Black_ hair of Anna Espinosa. Will shifted his position in the nick of time and missed Anna's head by only a few inches, but in Will's groggy state he couldn't stop the bat and ended up with a rather large hole in his wall.

Anna followed the bat with her eyes"Pretty good, do you always fight with a baseball bat" Anna said turning to Will"And do you always fight in your boxer shorts." She finished upon looking at what Will was wearing. Will looked down, he hadn't had time to change before his "surprise attack."

"Well…"

"Go get changed, I'll wait in the living room so we can discuss our work."

Only a few moments later did Will arrive back in the living room. "Espinosa what do you want" he asked. "and at 4:00 in the morning." he added.

"More like 4:45am now to be exact." Anna stated crisply. "Now close your yap and let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, you're one of those crazy or should I say insanely, no insane isn't quite the word, how about psycho Rambaldi follower's. To get exactly to the point I'm not interested in what you have to say." Will said smartly.

Anna ignored Will's comment"How much do you know about Rambaldi" Anna questioned as she quickly dug through a bag she had brought with her.

"I know if you don't get out of here right now I'm going to crush your head with this bat." Will said angrily. Anna thrust a file into Will's hands.

"Page through it." She said. Will's blue eyes got wide as he paged through the thick mass of papers.

"Syd…" he murmured to himself. "How are you to read this." Will asked confused.

"It's encrypted you dim-wit." Anna replied.

"Well I figured as much. Is it one of Rambaldi's famous prophecy's?"

"No, he just likes to draw pictures." Anna replied sarcastically. Will laughed.

"You're in his fan-club, the one that collects all the Rambaldi masterpieces, and puts them in museums, right? I've seen better." Will joked. He studied Anna for a few moments," I'm in."

"Is that your final answer, because once you're in there is no turning back."

"I'm sure."

"Good. Now I can tell you what you to know. It's a Rambaldi prophecy, obviously, and I'm pretty sure it's about Sydney."

"Ok, I do want to know this, don't get me wrong, but I'm interested in what I'm really supposed to be doing." Will said.

"First off we're finding the Sphere with the coordinates." Anna said.

"If all you're doing is looking for the sphere with coordinates, then why did you hire me?" Will asked.

"I can't really dig up that Sphere by myself now could I? Honestly Tippin be smart." Anna replied rolling her eyes.

"You hired an analyst for work labor?" Anna snorted.

"No! I hired you to find the coordinates."

"I thought you already had them!"

"No, I need you to help me get them." Anna replied.

"You're so confusing."

"I don't have time for this, you're beginning to piss me off." Anna snapped.

"Alright bossy."

"Don't even start." Anna warned.

"Alright, alright." Will said.

"Ok, here is the code we're getting the coordinates from and the computer can come up with the numbers. I need you to figure out what type of coordinates it translates to." Anna said handing him another folder.

"I'm an analyst not a code breaker."

"I don't need a code breaker, and I had a feeling you would be right for this job."

"Alright, let's have a look." Will said opening the file. "This is incredible." They sat in silence as Will examined the code. "Have you checked to see if it's longitude and latitude."

"It's not. That's why I need your help."

Will nodded. "This symbol, this eye shape is just he mark of Rambaldi, right?"

"That is correct."

Will examined the document further," How much time do I have?"

"We have about 5 hours tops. We have no real deadline, we just have to get the Sphere before the Covenant does."

"We?" Will asked.

"Yes we, two minds are better than one." Anna replied.

"How come the handwriting is different in this document, compared to the others." Will asked.

"He put the information in a young woman who he called the passenger. And with a certain serum she would write out this equation. The women's name is Nadia Santos she wrote most of this quite recently."

"Rambaldi stored information in the mind of someone who wasn't even born yet?"

"Exactly. The man was a genius."

Two hours later the equation was laid out on the coffee table with both Anna and Will crouching in front of it. With a laptop open on the couch ready to translate the symbols to numbers, something went wrong. "This handwriting is perfect. The repeated symbols are constantly the same, no random bumps or anything. Even the circle is perfect. Except for this phrase here."Will said pointing"Whoever this Nadia person is, she altered the equation."

"So we're at a dead end, great." Anna sighed.

"Maybe she didn't want a certain someone to find out what the phrase means." Will said.

"Well I want to know." Anna said.

"Well what do you want me to do, track this Nadia girl down and threaten her until she gives me the right pass phrase!" Will exclaimed.

"If that's what you have to do, then I suggest you do it fast." Anna replied. Will looked for any signs of a joke. There were none.


	7. DoubleCross

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias J.J Abrams is that genius

Author note: Sorry it took me so long to post this long awaited chapter.

Chapter 7 Double-Cross

The wind blew forcefully as Nadia entered the CIA. Rain pelted her dark hair. Will sat in the car watching Nadia. He thought back to what Anna had told him earlier.

Flashback…

"I want you to tail her and get those coordinates, place a device on her clothing anything, I want that sphere." Anna said.

"I will." He said.

Present Day…

Looks of shock spread as Nadia walked in. She strode right up to the front desk, "I'd like to talk to Sydney Bristow."

"I'm sorry she doesn't have the proper authority to meet with you. Perhaps you'd like to speak with the director."

"You misunderstood me, I'm going to talk to Sydney Bristow."

"You can't go in there!" the women shouted to Nadia's receding back.

"Watch me." Nadia murmured.

"You can't be serious." Sark laughed. "Why would you think for one bloody second we would trust a man like you." Sark said in disgust.

"Your loss if you don't believe me with these coordinates."

"Piss off." Lauren growled.

"Go there and see for yourself then." Sloane said nodding. Then he turned and left leaving Lauren and Sark to contemplate his faithfulness.

"He's lying." Lauren said.

"There's only one way to find out, that is we take him with us and if he doesn't show us where they really are, we'll blow his head off." Sark replied.

"Good I like that plan, the man deserves to die."

"I did have another one of my own though." Sark said smirking and backing her against the wall and pressing his lips to hers in a deep kiss. He began to trail kisses down her jaw line and neck and worked his way back up to her lips. Lauren pulled way.

" I was thinking the same thing." She said giving him a devilish smile and brought their lips together again.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sydney asked. Nadia looked at Sydney with a serious look.

"I want to help you." She said. "But we have to hurry, my father could have told the covenant already." Nadia added.

"Hold on we need to make a plan." Weiss said. "We need a team."

"A small one." Sydney noted. "The covenant wouldn't just send anyone." Weiss nodded his agreement.

"Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss, Nadia, and I will volunteer myself as well." Dixon said. "In an hour plane and leaving."

"Are we taking anyone in?" Sydney asked.

"Yes, I assume Irina, Jack, and Sloane will be there, as you all know Sloane is the objective, in time we'll be able to get a hold of the others." Dixon stated.

Will ripped the earpiece out of his ear and squaled out of the parking lot in a hurry. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Anna's number.

"Yeah, I have the coordinates." He said. "Yes, I understand." He added and hung up. 'This better be what we're looking for or I am going to be in so much trouble.' Will thought as he turned onto the driveway. Anna grabbed the bag from the dining room table and got in the car.

"Floor it I have a jet waiting to take us, your sure the coordinates are correct."

"Why wouldn't they be, Santos just gave them to the CIA." Will said.

"Alright jump down my throat."

"I just said-"

"Just drive."

I have been rather busy with homework and have been gone on vacation for a full week. Thank you for being so patient. If you would be just oh so kind as to press the purple submit review button that would be highly appreciated.  Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. I hope you are all enjoying this and hey I got some Lauren and Sark action in there for all those fans that were just dieing to have some. LOL.

My apologies,

Meghan


	8. The Race

Chapter 8- The Race

Sydney and Vaughn sat in the plane.

"The objective of this mission is to retrieve the sphere of life before anyone else does. And as said, Sloane is another objective as well." Dixon said over the constant hum of the engine. Nadia and Weiss nodded in response. " Any Questions?" Dixon asked. "Good, get ready."

"How do you work this thing?" Lauren yelled in anger.

"Would you just shut up for a second and let me figure this piece of crap out." Sark snapped. The controls of the digging machine were so confusing. Sark pressed the yellow button then pulled a lever, which started the machine.

"Finally." Sark murmured.

"Have you two even broke ground yet?" Sloane said.

"You know I've had about enough!" Lauren growled as she jumped down and aimed her gun at him.

"Oh now your going to shoot me, really Lauren…" Sloane began. Lauren cocked her gun.

"Lauren we don't have time for this we can kill him later." Sark said gently kissing her neck. Lauren let out a quiet moan. Sark wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in his direction up against the machine. Lauren ran her hands through his blonde hair as he captured her lips in gentle kisses and then they grew deeper and more rapid. Lauren took short breaths as he sucked on the nape of her neck. He pushed her up against the machine.

"We need to fine the sphere…" she moaned out.

"Watching the machine won't make it dig any faster. Besides the wait will seem longer if we don't have any fun." Sark muttered suggestively before replacing his lips on her neck. When she didn't object he kissed her hard on the mouth pushing her even further against the machine.

Sparks started flying from the machine and it gave a loud lurch before falling silent. Sark quickly stopped his roaming hands and stepped away from both Lauren and the machine. Before either of them had time to react Sloane appeared around the edge of the machine.

"What happened?"

"Well... umm..." Sark started, "I'm not exactly sure, maybe it struck a rock or something." His lie sounding pathetic the moment it rolled off his tongue.

" I don't have time to listen to your cock and bull excuses. Just tell me if it still works," Sloane demanded.

Lauren flipped a few switches and pressed as few buttons before replying, " That's a negative. It's lost all power." Both Sark and Lauren looked to Sloane for what to do next.

"Don't just stand there. Grab a shovel and start digging. We don't have time to be standing around in indecision. I'll inform Irina and Jack to bring _Another _digging device when they come. And this time try to keep your hands to yourselves." Lauren and Sark exchanged glances.

"You know I'm not the type who takes orders, especially from you." Lauren snapped.

"Shut up and start digging." Sloane growled.

Dixon gave the signal to the team to jump out of the plane. Soon parachutes could be seen in the pink sky.

A shooting pain swept through Sloane's body. One moment he reached to his chest and moaned in pain and the next he fell to the ground with a thud.

Dun, Dun, Dun

Sorry it took me so long I have been very busy. But don't worry I will try to update in a few days. Again I'm so sorry, so please hit the purple submit button that would be very much appreciated. Thanks.

P.6


	9. Bloody Battles

Chapter 9- Bloody Battles

Irina and Jack had arrived and were discussing the successfulness of the sphere they weren't even aware of the Sloane's body on the ground.

"Well we need to hurry." Lauren said impatiently. "The CIA could be here any-" Lauren began to end when she heard footsteps on the cave floor. Sark cursed under his breath.

"Great." He muttered. Sydney and Vaughn came around the corner.

"If it isn't agent Vaughn and Bristow." Sark drawled.

"Oh, and you brought the gang." Lauren said smirking.

"Enough! Where's the sphere." Sydney snapped.

"You don't actually expect an answer to that, do you? I would have thought that was painfully obvious." Sark stated looking around. " And where might I add, is your little possy?"

"You might as well stop with the sarcasm Sark." Sydney said through clenched teeth.

"Are you threatening me?" Sark asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I said." Sydney relied icily. Lauren smirked.

"Well guess you won't live long enough to find out where the sphere is." she said and threw a punch at Sydney's stomach.

"You wish," Sydney said landing a right hook to Lauren's jaw.

"Ladies, Ladies." Sark cooed. They both turned and gave him a dirty glare.

"Shut up Sark." Sydney replied harshly.

"Ooo, touchy today are we agent Bristow?" He asked in a mocking voice.

Before Sydney could respond Vaughn grabbed Sark's neck attempting to strangle him, "Tell us where the sphere is?"

"Bloody-" Sark began and shoved Vaughn off him.

"You are starting to piss me off, you British-" Vaughn started.

"Boys!" Both Sydney and Lauren snapped together, then turned to look at each other. "So much for calm, collected blackmailing. I'll just have to kick your butt."

"Oh you're dead." Vaughn said as he got a punch to the stomach by Sark.

"You really don't want to kill us, because we know where the sphere is and you don't."

"Shut up!" Vaughn and Sydney said in unison.

Nadia, Weiss, and Dixon looked at each other. "We should look for the sphere. If I'm not mistaken, the machine is a digging one." Dixon said eyeing the machine.

"Not so fast." A female voice said. As Dixon, Nadia, and Weiss walked around the edge of the digging machine Irina stepped out and confronted them. She pointed a gun at Weiss.

"Anyone takes one step toward that machine and he dies." Irina said. Nadia's face turned ashen.

"Mom don't." she said softly.

"I mean it!" Irina shouted.

Meanwhile Sydney and Lauren were beating the crap out of each other as were Sark and Vaughn.

"Your pitiful!" Sydney retorted to something Lauren said.

"Oh and I suppose you aren't." Lauren grunted as she received a kick in the side.

"Mom don't do this." Nadia begged, "You're better then this."

"Then don't take one more step toward this machine." Irina stated. Weiss made a not so smart attempt to get closer to the machine. Irina scowled and grabbed him by the safety vest he wore and threw him to the ground a few feet away from the machine. She put her gun to his temple. Weiss could feel the cold metal pushing on his head. Nadia narrowed her eyes at her mother and threw herself at her. Anna and Will watched the scene play out and made the move to get the sphere, which ended up being very successful. Both Anna and Will bolted out of the cave as fast as their legs could carry them.

Meanwhile everyone was still fighting over the sphere, which no one noticed was gone until Jack got a puzzled look on his face when he came back around the machine.

"um Irina?" he asked.

"What!" she snapped.

"Do you have the sphere?"

"No! I thought you had it!" Irina exclaimed angrily. Jack shook his head.

"That better be a lie." Irina said with fire in her eyes.

"Irina, I swear I don't have it." Jack replied.

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled.

Sydney picked up a shovel and smacked Lauren with it making her tumble to the ground but Lauren was not going to have it and tripped Sydney with her leg. She grabbed the shovel and pinned Sydney down with the shovel at her throat.

"Don't make me kill you." Lauren said smiling devilishly.

"No that's for me to do to you!" Sydney yelled and smashed her head into Laurens. The blonde groaned in pain.

"Tell me where the sphere is!" Vaughn yelled as he punched Sark in the stomach.

"Absolutely not." Sark replied smirking. Weiss's voice could be heard over the com in Vaughn's ear.

"Mike Irina's pulled a gun on Jack."

"She what?" Vaughn asked.

"She-" Weiss started and Nadia finished.

"She's going insane on Jack, stop fighting with Sark and Lauren and just get over here now." Nadia said hastily.

Moments later Sydney, Vaughn, Lauren, and Sark were surrounding Irina and Jack.

"Mom please." Sydney said with sigh.

"He's lost the sphere and now we have nothing!" she snapped.

"What?" Lauren said in a panic. "I bet the CIA has it."

"I bet you guys have it." Vaughn snapped. "I thought you knew where it was Lauren or are you just Sloane's little lap dog."

"Oh shut your mouth!" Lauren sneered.

"Guys!" Weiss said. "I have something to tell you."

"Well!" Lauren said in impatiently.

"Anna and Tippin stole the sphere." Weiss said. Sydney's face turned ashen.

"Will…" she managed to get out.


	10. Slideshows and Interruptions

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias.

A/N: Yeah I haven't updated in awhile, this probably isn't very long but I promise once I really sit down and plot more of this story out the chapters will definitely be longer. Oh and please review! Thank you so much for hanging in there guys! Enjoy!

Chapter 10- Slideshows and Interruptions

_"Will…" she managed to get out._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You've got to be joking." Sark nearly laughed.

"Shut up Sark and FYI I'm not." Weiss said icily. Sark glared at him.

"Gentleman." Sydney warned. Weiss held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok ok I'm backing off." Weiss said. Sark smirked.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face." Weiss said menacingly stepping toward the British blond. Sark mocked fake fear.

"Oh boy whatever should I do?" Sark said cockily. Weiss grabbed Sark by the collar but Sydney intervened.

"Can you all keep your hands to yourselves for a few minutes? We need to   
figure out what's going on!"

"Do you even know what's going?" Sark asked and stifled a laugh at the annoyed look Sydney had on her face.

"Are you sure that Will was willfully taking a part in the plan and that Anna wasn't forcing him?" Sydney interrogated Weiss.

"Um, he was with Anna so I'm assuming he willingly took part in this little plan of her's." Weiss said shaking his head disappointed Will would do such a thing. Sydney snorted.

"I cannot believe this." She sighed.

"We just complain about it, what are we going to do?" Lauren questioned rudely.

"Well, we aren't about to do anything other than to bring you to the women's correctional facility." Sydney snapped.

"Hey guys I have something to show you." Marshall Flinkman said excitingly.

"What?" Everyone snapped, before glaring at each other.

"My very super swang slideshow how we're going to out beat Anna and Will." Marshall said his eyes shining with excitement.

"Super swang slideshow?" Irina asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Lead the way." Sydney replied. Marshall nodded.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The light shown in everyone's eyes as Marshall set up the projector on the wall.

"Ok so we have Anna and Will with the sphere right?" Marshall said drawing, what looked like Anna and Will in stick figure form.

"Uh Marshall what are you getting at?" Michael asked impatiently.

"Shut up boy scout let the nerd talk." Sark said smirking. Michael narrowed his eyes.

"Boys seriously I'm going to shoot one of you." Lauren snapped.

"All of you just shut up right now!" Irina yelled. Marshall jumped slightly.

"Go on Marshall." Sydney said gently.

"So as I was saying w-we have Anna and Will with sphere, now Sloane did you put a tracker on this sphere when you had dug it up?" Marshall asked. Everyone looked around.

"Uh, Mr. Sloane?" Marshall called nervously. Again no answer, but about 2 seconds later they heard someone moan in pain. Sark looked over his shoulder to the digging site and saw Sloane wreathing on the ground in pain.

"Oh just let him die, he doesn't need to live." Irina said simply.

"MOM!" Nadia and Sydney cried.

"What!" Irina exclaimed.

"Great, we don't have time for this." Jack snarled.

"Well what are we going to do just leave him there?" Marshall asked.

"Marshall!"

"Ok, I'm done now."

"Dad, please let's just get him to a hospital and we'll all meet back at the warehouse on main." Sydney said.

"We're not working with you guys." Sark said.

"You know Sark we really don't have another choice, let fire on you guys now or you can just cooperate, and no blood will be shed." Sydney replied.

"Sydney Bristow I have to say that was the most intelligent thing you've said all day." Sark said amused. Sydney stepped forward and grabbed Sark by the lapels roughly.

"Ok Syd, that's enough, he's not worth it." Weiss said with a grip on her arms and pulled her away from him.

"Jerk.", Sydney muttered under her breath.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So now you have to go and press the purple button and review! Cause I just love hearing feedback. Again I promise next time it will be longer but I really need to plan this story out. So don't flame me to bad! Again apologies!

-Phoenix6


	11. True Meaning

Disclaimer: We don't own Alias, still...shame...

A/N: Yeah so we haven't updated in...a long time...it's uh been awhile...we're very sorry...truly from the bottom of our hearts...and to make it up to you guys we've decided to update at least once a week! Hopefully we'll finish the story in June!

Chapter 11- True Meaning

Anna unlocked the door to the apartment and flicked on the lights, Will followed her in and tossed the Rambaldi file on the table.

"Anna what do we do with it now, do we have the codes for this?" Will asked.

"I'm working on that Mr. Tippin." Anna snapped as she pulled up a file on the computer.

"Ok geez no need to yell Anna." Will growled.

"It's Ms. Espinosa to you Tippin." Anna said glaring at him.

"I think we're past all this, we're already on a first name basis." Will retorted as he flipped the manila folder open forcefully.

"Do you want to test me Tippin?" Anna said shoving Will against the nearest wall.

"What are you trying to accomplish here?" Will asked rolling his eyes.

"That I'm the leader and your not." Anna snapped. Her brown eyes bore into Will's blue ones, and suddenly without warning he crushed his lips into hers.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Couple Hours later…

Everyone enters the warehouse and sits around the circular table.

"Ok, so while everyone was cooling off and getting Mr. Sloane to the hospital I figured out what the sphere is, or at least I think I know what it is, and guys this is huge." Marshall said nervously and starting to bite at his already short nails.

"And…" Lauren said impatiently.

"And…it means the sphere is used to bring Milo Rambaldi back to life." Marshall squeaked out.

"How is that possible?" Sydney asked.

"I have no idea but that's what the sphere is, and now that it's in the wrong hands it could be used as an ultimate weapon." Marshall said.

"Great." Sark muttered under his breath, and then looked up with icy blue eyes. "Well Mr. Flinkmann how are we going to retrieve this sphere? Any ideas?" Sark said his British accent dripping in sarcasm.

"W-well, um I don't really…" Marshall stumbled. Sark didn't even let him finish before he turned around and looked at Vaughn.

"Boy scout?" he asked smirking while giving Lauren a devilish smile. Michael clenched his fist and shoved his chair out of the way and lunged at Sark. Sark blocked his punch and round kicked him in the stomach, making Michael double over in pain. Michael stepped at Sark and threw a punch to his face which caused blood to trickle down his lip.

"Why don't I just re-break that arm Sark, that'll feel good." Michael said grabbing Sark's arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Vaughn don't." Sydney warned.

"Vaughn don't." Lauren mimicked. Sydney turned her eyes blazing with anger and slapped Lauren in the face.

"I suggest you shut your mouth." Sydney snapped. Lauren elbowed Sydney in the jaw two seconds later.

"You-" Sydney started when she was pulled back by Weiss.

"Guys knock it off!" Weiss shouted. "We'll never find Will and Anna if we don't cooperate."

"But she's-" Lauren growled.

"But she's what? Why don't we stop pissing each other off and just work together, I'm ending this, now." Weiss roared in anger.

"I agree with Eric," Nadia said softly.

Sark and Vaughn eyed each other, before nodding and turning to Weiss, "What's the plan then, captain?" Sark drawled. Weiss glared at him before turning back to the group.

"Well…we don't have a plan of attack yet."

"Great, I'm glad we put you in charge," Sark remarked. Weiss clenched his fists at his side, and was boiling with anger. He quickly turned back to Marshall who was cowering in the corner.

"Have you finished that slideshow yet?"

"It's super swank slideshow, and yes I'm finished, let's just discuss a plan in the morning." Marshall suggested meekly.


	12. Allay Lu Tu Nuv

Disclaimer: We don't own Alias, still can't believe it's gone…

A/N: We will be updating like 2-4 times a day to make up for lack of time in between chapters. So enjoy please, and don't forget to review, much appreciated! Thanks to all who have hung in there.

Chapter 12- Allay Lu Tu Nuv

"Anna hurry up!" Will yelled as he slammed the refrigerator shut and stalked into the living room.

"I'm coming! Just wait!" Anna yelled from the back room.

"I will but I can't guarantee the movie will." Will remarked.

"I'm almost done!" Anna growled.

"What the heck are you doing in there?!"

"Gosh Will seriously," Anna snapped as she finally emerged from the bathroom. Will's blue eyes widened. Anna was wearing a red halter top dress with black heals. _She's…gorgeous. _

"I thought I would never live to see the day," Will said as Anna approached him and took his hand in hers, and practically dragged him out the door.

"Shut up," Anna said and rolled her eyes, as Will just chuckled shutting the door behind them.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Will we honestly have to get back to work…" Anna said between kisses.

"Alright, alright fine…" Will said as he grabbed the manuscript and slid on his glasses to get a better look. "Anna I don't even know what this says, we need those codes, we need to know what the sphere even is, and we also need someone who knows what they're doing," Will stated tossing the Rambaldi documents onto the counter.

"I know just the person," Anna said smirking.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mitchell! Stop throwing your food!" Carrie cried as she turned around just to be hit in the face with mushy peas. A giggle escaped from the little boy who resided in the high chair. Carrie grabbed a cloth and began wiping her face off. The phone rang suddenly. Carrie ran over to the nearby desk and grabbed the phone.

"Hello Flinkman's," she said as she walked back into the kitchen attempting to get the rest of the dishes washed.

"Hi honey it's me."

"Oh Marshall I've been worried, are you alright, I know the weathers getting pretty nasty," Carrie replied as she looked out the window to see black clouds forming and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Yeah Carrie I'm fine, listen I've got a lot of work to do ok so I'm probably going to be home late," Marshall said.

"Marshall…I…you've been late every night this week," Carrie said as she walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

"I know…it's just we're so close and-"

"You know what never mind, fine, I'll see you when you get home, if ever," Carrie snapped and slammed the receiver down angrily. She sighed and flopped down on the couch, only to have the doorbell ring. Carrie groaned and pushed herself up off the couch, made her way over to the door, and opened it to reveal two people in dark coats.

"C-can I help you," Carrie stuttered.

"Yes actually you can, you can give us your son Mitchell or you can die right on your doorstep," a woman's voice said and looked up from under her hood. Carrie's eyes filled with fear and she stepped back. The woman took a step forward and shoved her into the house.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"She's mad," Marshall said gloomily.

"Just give her time, she'll come around, but in the meantime we really have a lot of work to do," Vaughn said.

"The sphere is our main problem, Will and Anna have it but I definitely know they won't be able to unlock it," Marshall said grinning.

"And you do know how?" Vaughn asked with hope.

"Yes, but we obviously need the sphere first, in all honesty we're running out of time, and I don't know what Will and Anna are planning," Marshall said running a hand through his hair.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Why are you doing this!" Carrie cried.

"Because we need assurance on your part," the woman said throwing back her hood.

"Who are you?" Carrie asked her eyes still full of fear.

"I'm Anna Espinosa, I'm sure Marshall knows who I am, now hand over the child," Anna growled.

"No," Carrie replied. Anna pulled out a gun and aimed it at Carrie's head.

"This isn't a negotiation," Anna said tucking a loose piece of dark hair behind her ear.

"I will not," Carrie said. Anna cocked the gun.

"By the time I count to 3 that baby should be in my arms or you die, your call," Anna said pushing the gun to Carrie's temple. Tears began to fall from Carrie's eyes as she slowly handed Mitchell over to Anna.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Anna asked smirking. Carrie shook her head.

"Please don't hurt him," Carrie whimpered.

"Don't make us, just follow our directions Carrie and everything will fine," Anna said as she handed the boy over to Will who threw back his hood.

"Anna please isn't this a little too much?" Will asked as he bounced Mitchell gently.

"Shut up Will, let's go," Anna snapped as she pushed Will backwards out the door, and left Carrie standing in the entry way pain stricken as she watched them get into their car and speed off into the night.


	13. Retrieval

Disclaimer: We don't own Alias…

A/N: We had some complications so I had to repost this chapter. Sorry for the confusion and enjoy! Don't forget to review:)

Chapter 13- Retrieval

"Will I changed his diaper when we got home, come on it's your turn!" Anna yelled.

"Ugh, Anna…." Will whined.

"Don't Anna me," Anna snarled as she made her way into the kitchen to clean up the mess Mitchell had made. _Babysitting this kid is more trouble…ugh this is why Will and I will never have kids,_ Anna thought to herself as she began scrubbing the countertop.

Anna snuck a peek into the living room to see if Will was actually changing  
Mitchell's diaper, what she found was Will standing in front of Mitchell  
running a hand through his hair. Will then dug through Carrie's diaper bag  
and pulled out a diaper and as he reached in again he dropped the bag and  
the carton of baby powder flew out and hit him in the leg before exploding  
everywhere. Anna couldn't help but laugh.  
Will turned to look at Anna, "You better be enjoying this, because  
you're going to owe me later."  
"Just change the diaper Tippin, I'll get the vacuum." Anna commanded.  
"It's Tippin again." Will muttered to baby Mitchell. "I better get you  
changed."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

10 Hours Earlier

"Are you sure she won't divorce me?" Marshall questioned nervously at Vaughn, "I don't think I could handle it if she did, I mean she's amazing. And Mitchell, she'd take Mitchell. I don't know what I would do without Mitchell." Marshall finished digging through a messy pile on his desk and pulling out a photo album of his family.

"Marshall, I wouldn't worry—"Vaughn started just as the phone rang, "This is Vaughn," he answered lifting the phone from the receiver. "Carrie Carrie, slow down. --What's wrong?-- Carrie, just breath, he's fine.—One moment he's right here. I swear." Michael questioned before handing the phone to Marshall. "It's for you." Marshall frowned but took the phone regardless.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god Marshall! They took Mitchell!" Carrie cried starting to sob.

"Who's they? Slow down Carrie, baby please calm down who took Mitchell?"

"Do not tell me to calm down, he's our son!" Carrie screamed angrily.

"Baby, sweetheart I'm sorry but who took him?"

"Some Anna and there was a man with her, I didn't know who he was, but you have to get him back Marshall, we have to get him back, he's my son, our son, just do something please!" Carrie shouted at him through the phone. Vaughn flinched at the sound of her tone of voice. Marshall was silent.

"Marshall?"

"I can't believe it, they…they took our son, Mitchell! Oh…I'm gonna pass out…" Marshall said starting to panic.

"Marshall, calm down." Vaughn commanded. "Now is not the time to panic. We need to see if we can trace Will and Anna and see if we can find where they  
took Mitchell. It's the only chance we've got. Do you think you can handle  
it?" Vaughn questioned.

"I-I suppose," Marshall stuttered out as he logged into his computer. "We can track them by stoplights, Carrie sweetheart when did they leave our house?" Marshall asked.

"Uh…I don't know 10 minutes ago not even." Carrie replied calmly.

"Ok I think I've got them…" Marshall said tapping into the stoplight feed. Seven minutes and thirty-two seconds later had a very exuberant Marshall  
with an address, "They're at 1321 First Avenue."

"Let's move it," Vaughn said as he explained the situation to Sydney, she nodded and they all loaded up.

"What is going on?" Lauren asked. Sydney glared at her.

"We're going to retrieve Marshall's baby," she snapped.

"What about the sphere?" Lauren questioned.

"Is that all you care about!?" Sydney yelled.

"What and you don't want the sphere?" Sark questioned raising an  
eyebrow at Sydney. "We're coming with," he announced.  
"We'll get the sphere, you get the baby." Lauren finished.

"Fine, and screw you Sark by the way," Sydney snapped.

"Anytime love," Sark replied smirking.

"Pervert," Sydney retorted.

"You started this innuendo," Sark replied but received a glare from Lauren.

"My son has been kidnapped, and you all just stand around arguing and  
wasting time! We have work to do!" Marshall yelled as he grabbed the last of  
the needed equipment from his desk.

"Guys let's go," Vaughn said strapping on his gun vest. The others followed in suit.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Minutes later the group arrived at the rather large house that was 1321  
First Avenue.

"On the count of three…one…two…three!" Vaughn shouted and they broke the door down. The group entered right into the living room and saw Will Tippin holding  
baby Mitchell both covered in baby powder. Will looked stunned and stood  
silently in shock.

"Hand over the baby Will," Sydney said trying to stifle a giggle at the sight.

"Oh my-" Sark started but then felt cool metal pressed against his neck.

"Put down your weapon," Anna said from behind him.

Sark tossed his weapon to the side. "Now what shall I do?" He questioned, "  
I don't really see the purpose of threatening me, although I am one of the  
stronger agents present, you are clearly outnumbered, and most of those  
present could really care less if you killed me." Sark continued, "Besides,  
I have another weapon."

"I would care," Lauren said softly.

"That's one vote," Sark said before spinning away and twisting Anna's arm behind her back making her drop her gun. "Your plan didn't work very well did it?"

"Will do something," Anna growled in frustration. Sark snickered.

"My, my we are in quite a predicament aren't Ms. Espinosa?"

"I suppose we are Mr. Sark," Anna replied glaring at Will who continued to stand there shocked.

"Why don't we make this easy and you hand over Mitchell, and the sphere or I will blow your bloody brains out," Sark said pressing the gun to the small of Anna's back.

"Will do as he says," Anna said glowering. Sark looked over at Lauren.

"Get the kid," he said, and she nodded leaning over and grabbing Mitchell from Will's arms.

"Now the sphere Anna," Sydney said icily. Anna pointed toward the back room. Vaughn signaled Weiss and they made their way back.

"Your hurting my-" Anna started as she heard a sickening crack. She cried out in pain.

"Crap, you broke my arm you-"

"Now, now Anna, watch the language," Sark said.

"Bite me," she growled.

"We don't have time for this crap!" Sydney yelled. Lauren looked over at her.

"Shut up,"

"You-"

"Ladies, please…" Sark said still holding Anna's arm behind her back.

"We think the sphere is in this safe. We need the access code." Weiss spoke  
up from the back of the room." And may I suggest that Marshall leaves with  
Mitchell before things get too violent."

"I think that would be a good idea," Vaughn said nodding to Marshall who was typing furiously on his laptop to get the access code.

"Marshall take Mitchell and leave. We'll get the access codes off of these  
two." Vaughn finished as he took a few steps toward the group. As soon as  
Marshall and Mitchell left the room escorted by Nadia Vaughn looked to Will,  
"Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Try me," Will said rolling his eyes. "I'm not telling you that access code."

"Quit being nice boy scout," Sark said smirking while continuing to constrain Anna.

"How about you let me deal with this," Vaughn snapped.

Sark smirked at Vaughn and nodded at Will, "Be my guest." Vaughn grabbed Will by the arm roughly and threw him into a chair and locked his arms behind his back.

"Vaughn…" Sydney warned.

"Syd he either gives us the access code or he suffers some intense pain," Vaughn growled. Will rolled his eyes.

"I'm shaking in my boots," Will stated sarcastically. Vaughn didn't hesitate to sucker punch Will and immediately double it with a punch to his jaw. Will said nothing. Vaughn then elbowed Will in the chest.

"Tell me," Vaughn growled grabbing one of Will's arms and twisting it," Or I'll break your arm."

"Never," Will hissed working his arm free and round kicking Vaughn in the process. Vaughn spun around and pinned Will to the floor.

"Tell me," Vaughn breathed. Once again Will remained silent.

"Vaughn, if you're finished with this insolence I believe I may be of service," Sark interjected," Mr. Tippin, I believe Anna may be of some importance to you." Sark cocked the gun," If you don't give us the code Miss Espinosa doesn't live to see tomorrow." He finished staring cockily at the defeated Will.

"G-3-8-7-6-I" Will said finally giving in.

Lauren and Sydney went to help Weiss with the sphere while Vaughn and Sark tied Anna and Will up to the kitchen counter. Moments later found the group escaping the house and driving away, the sphere locked securely in the back of the van.

"So what happens next?" Weiss asked looking around at the group parked in the vehicle," We got what we wanted, the only problem is they're here."

"We get the sphere. You get the baby," Lauren snapped. "I thought we covered this."

"What?" Sydney snapped," You think that we're actually going to give the sphere to you after all this work we did. Without us you wouldn't even have the sphere."

"Without us Vaughn could still be locked up in a pointless feud with Tippin and you couldn't have the code, and therefore you wouldn't have the sphere."

"Will was about to disclose the information when you interrupted. I had everything under control." Vaughn argued.

"Is that what you call it?" Sark raised an eyebrow in Vaughn's direction.

"Why you-" Vaughn called lunging across the car at the wily brit.

"Stop it!" Nadia yelled from the drivers' seat as she came to a stop at the intersection. Her voice was drowned out however by the shouts of rage coming from the back of the van.

Suddenly the trunk flew open with a blast and a masked figure flew in grabbed the sphere and escaped before the group even had time to react to what was going on. Weiss looked frantically around focusing on the broken car trunk and laughing," Did that seriously just happen?"


	14. Running out of time

Disclaimer: We don't own Alias...

A/N: We've only got a couple more chapters left before the our Alias journey is over. Please don't forget to review, and enjoy!!! We definately loved writing this story!

Chapter 14- Running out of time

Sydney, Vaughn, Nadia, and Weiss in the living room discussing what needed to be done while Marshall stayed at his house comforting the traumatized Carrie. Sark and Lauren on the other hand sat in the kitchen discussing who may have stolen the sphere.

"Ugh, if we, well should I say you and everyone weren't arguing we wouldn't be discussing who stole the sphere," Lauren sniped brushing a lock of wavy blonde hair away from her face.

"Ok Lauren, I'm sure we still would have been in this position, just because boyscout get's on my nerves doesn't mean it's automatically my fault that something like this happens." Sark replied rolling his eyes. Lauren glared at him.

"Piss of you stupid brit!" Lauren yelled.

"Oh now I'm a stupid brit," Sark said raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up, ok let's just get down to this, it could be the covenant…"Lauren wondered outloud.

"They would do something like this…" Sark said now deep in thought.

"I think it could be them, I mean we've had trouble for-" Lauren didn't even get to finish before Sark jumped in.

"Even if it's not the covenant we still should take them down, I mean we've worked on this branch or well our version of the covenant for awhile, why not just wipe them out, then we wouldn't have to deal with them, that's one less enemy." Sark finished and smiled triumphantly at his plan of action.

"I agree," Lauren stated," We could form an entirely new agency, but first we need to take down the covenant, They probably thought we were betraying them and working with the CIA so they stole the sphere. We need to get that sphere back and as much as it pains me to admit it, we're going to need their help bringing down the covenant."

"Shall we talk to them now or in the morning?" Sark questioned.

"We-" Lauren started but was interrupted.

"Have to tell us now," Sydney said and ended up walking into the room. They both turned with blank looks upon their faces.

"What, are you trying to keep a secret from us? What you know, we know."

"No need to fret, we were going to tell you. We think it's the covenant."

"Right you were going to tell us," Vaughn said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Boyscout I'm trying to have a normal conversation with you and tell you valuable information." Sark said.

"The covenant doesn't trust us anymore. We think that they felt betrayed and decided to take the sphere while they had the chance." Lauren interjected.

"So what's the plan?" Vaughn asked.

"We need to go in and destroy the covenant for good; they will be one less enemy that any of us has to deal with." Sark said his blue eyes showed no hint of playfulness.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

11:00pm Covenant Quarters

"Sydney and Vaughn you take the front with us, and Weiss Nadia you take the back, of course Marshall you stay in the van and be our guide to get us through this," Sark said as he loaded his gun and jammed on a black knitted hat upon his blonde head.

"Got it," Marshall replied with a thumbs up and disappeared into the dark van. The rest of the group got in position, they all were awaiting Marshall's signal. At the moment he was shutting down all the cameras and anything that related to a visual aid. Once this was done he nodded and the group entered the building.

"Guard on your left Vaughn," Marshall said through his com. Vaughn turned and shot the guard down with a tranq gun. They continued to move down the hall when all of a sudden Sydney felt the butt of a gun resting on the back of her head.

"Stop where you are," a man's voice said from behind them. Vaughn, Sark, and Lauren stopped and turned around slowly. Sydney began to raise her arms gradually and then whipped herself around, broke the man's arm, and took out his knee and round kicked him in the head.

"He'll be out cold for at least a couple hours, let's move," Sydney said as she turned back around and continued on down the hall. Soon they came upon a glass door.

"This is it," Sark whispered and shoved the door open.

Three things happened at once. An alarm sounded as the group was detected, the group ran through the door firing their weapons at any members situated within the office, and guards responded with gun fire of their own. Vaughn and Sydney took on the right side of the room, diving and shooting steadily gaining more ground while Sark and Lauren took on the left. The covenant members were steadily withdrawing towards the rear of the office, when Nadia and Weiss suddenly appeared. The members were surrounded. Crossfire continued until the remaining covenant members surrendered to the group.

"I never understood this pathetic arrangement. Who puts all of their key operatives in the same room and does not anticipate a raid?" Sark growled and pointed his gun at a staircase in the left rear of the building, "The vaults are on the third floor, that's where you'll find the sphere. The technology whizzes and the higher ups will be on the second floor. They'll be expecting us. Miss Bristow and I will get the sphere while the four of you finish off the higher ups. The sniveling cowards won't know what hit them. This staircase has probably been sealed so I'd say that you should split up. Weiss and Vaughn you can quite easily attack through the glass windows while Lauren and Nadia, you should be able to fit into the vents. I'm sure Marshall can give you the coordinates. Sydney, shall we?" He asked looking at her questioningly, that is if you can bear to leave the fight, you can stay with your precious Vaughn if need be."

"There's no way I'm leaving you alone with the Sphere." Sydney responded.

"As I anticipated." Sark finished striding toward the staircase leaving Sydney to catch up.

The pair walked in silence for some moments before Sydney spoke, "You better not try anything stupid." She threatened just as they reached the landing to the second floor. A large metal door blocked off the passageway.

"If I was intending to make off with the sphere I wouldn't have suggested you coming with me. My loyalties are not that flexible." He spoke as he rigged explosives to blow up the door.

An explosion rocked the hallway as they blew a hole through the steel. The pair stepped through to find themselves in front of a second set of large steel doors this time with a keypad to the left.

"Not that flexible! You just betrayed the Covenant." Sydney scoffed at Sark.

Sark had reached the keypad and had typed in the code before he responded. "They betrayed me, not the other way around. I merely took the betrayal a step further." He explained as his hand was scanned and the doors started to open. The pair stepped through the doors into a room crowded with Rambaldi artifacts. "You get the right side and I'll search the left." Sark commanded. The pair searched the entire room and Sydney finished first.

She turned her gun on Sark, "Where is it? Let me guess, you were to lead me here to distract me, while Lauren sneaks away from the other group and takes the sphere from its true location. Only one hitch you are still with me, and I'm armed.

Sark gave no reaction, "I have no such arrangement. If the Covenant had the sphere this is where it would be." Although he still maintained his composure he looked confused and began to take a second glance around the room.

" Marshall, is Lauren still with the others?" Sydney asked Marshall through her comm link. After an affirmative response, Sydney looked at Sark once more and kicked the wall before saying, "I believe we have been had Mr. Sark."


	15. Sleep it off

Disclaimer: We don't own Alias...

A/N: Enjoy, and don't forget to review, I love hearing feedback.

Chapter 15- Sleep it off

Sloane groaned in frustration as he tried to wrench open the sphere. He slammed his fist on the table.

"Why do you make this difficult Milo?" Sloane mumbled as he continued to try and figure out how he was going to open the sphere. The sphere wouldn't budge though. He sighed and raked a hand through his short hair. Sloane slammed the sphere down on the table and stalked over to his cell phone that resided on the chair in the corner and pounded the buttons angrily.

"Hello?" a woman's voice said from the other end.

"Hello Anna, this is Arvin Sloane, I heard you were outnumbered by our little friends," Sloane drawled.

"Yes, we were, they broke my arm in the process but don't worry we'll be back in the game and pay back will be in order in no time," Anna said through gritted teeth.

"Well it just so happens that I outsmarted that little group and have the sphere in my possession, I need your assistance in opening this sphere." Sloane said tapping his fingers on the table impatiently.

"Oh so now you need our help," Anna said sarcastically.

"Just get here," Sloane snapped. "If you want any say in what goes on with this prophecy, get a hold of Jack and Irina will you?"

"Fine," Anna growled.

"Good," Sloane said smiling to himself as he snapped his phone shut.

"Want a drink Syd?" Sark asked as he poured everyone a glass of Chateu Petruce, his favorite wine.

"Most definitely," Sydney said extending her hand to take a glass.

"Guys you should probably limit-" Weiss started but Vaughn, Sydney, Lauren, and Sark glared at him.

"Me and Nadia will take our leave I think and go check on Marshall or something," Weiss said quickly taking Nadia by the hand and leading her out, shutting the door behind them. They all broke our into laughter as they continued to pour themselves more wine. Soon the Chateu Patruce was gone and Sark frowned.

"Why's the patruce gone?"

"I don't know…" Lauren mumbled grabbing the bottle from Sark's hands and tipping it over to find there was not one drop left.

"Oh bloody hell give me that bottle," Sark slurred.

"There's…there's none left," Lauren whined. Sydney got up and stumbled over to the mini fridge in the corner and found there was plenty of beer.

"Ha, I found some beer," Sydney said. "Beer good."

"Beer is really really good." Vaughn laughed as he attempted to help her get a pack out of the fridge but they just ended up on top of each other. Vaughn leaned down and kissed Sydney softly on the corner of her mouth. She moaned softly and kissed him back, Vaughn ended up picking her up, and they sank down on the couch in what looked like a pretty heated make out session.

Lauren and Sark looked at each other with desire evident in their eyes. Sark closed the gap and crushed his mouth upon hers. Lauren ran her hands through Sark's short blonde hair as he moved down to her neck. The door burst open suddenly and in came a Marshall Flinkman who cried in surprise at the sight of Vaughn and Sydney making out along with Sark and Lauren doing the same at the other end of the couch. He stumbled back and ran into the door creating him to cry in pain, but was able to get himself out of the room and collapse onto the over stuffed chair in the office located across the hall.

"Crap Marshall geez what's going on?" Weiss questioned at Marshall's suddenly white face.

"They are completely should I say sloshed, and they were doing questionable things," Marshall said taking shaky breath. He shook his head trying to make the image go away. "I swear I'm scarred for life." He muttered. Nadia and Weiss looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Nadia began to laugh.

"It's not funny," Marshall growled as he began typing away on his computer and suddenly smirked. "Gotch ya."

"What?" Weiss asked looking over at the computer genius.

"It was Sloane, I can't believe I was so stupid, I should have had this figured out earlier. See if there are camera's in the stoplight systems, not only can you trace people from the stoplight but you can get images as well look here," Marshall said pointing to the screen. A man appeared wearing all black but you could see a slight smile on the face of an Arvin Sloane.

"Nice," Weiss said grinning. "Good work Marshall," he added high fiveing him.

"Let's go tell the others," Nadia said as she grabbed Weiss by the arm and dragged him out the door. They knocked but heard no answer. Both Nadia and Weiss slowly let themselves in to a room that looked like a tornado went through it. Clothes were strewn upon the floor empty beer cans lay upon the carpet. Nadia looked at the sleeping bodies on the couch who were thankfully covered with tons of blankets.

"Guys?" Nadia squeaked. There was no movement.

"Hey guys, up! Now!" Weiss yelled. All of a sudden the four of them shot up like rockets. Lauren pulled the sheet up over her and Sydney who resided at the other end of the couch pulled the sheet up over her as well.

"Can we help you?" Lauren growled.

"We came to explain the situation."

"Well do it fast," Sark snapped wrapping an arm around Lauren.

"Sloane stole the sphere and we have a location on where he is, we're following the lead and ambushing him tomorrow." Weiss finished.

"Fine whatever," Sydney grumbled pulling the sheets over her head. Weiss and Nadia just shook their heads, and headed toward the door.

"By the way guys just sleep it off," Weiss said chuckling as he shut the door.

"Bloody CIA!" Sark growled and threw a book from the nearby coffee table at Weiss but it connected with the door, and resounded with a loud crack. Lauren smirked.

"You missed," she said in a slurred tease.

"Shut up," Sark said as he kissed her roughly on the mouth.


	16. The Call

Disclaimer: We own Alias...

A/N: We are almost done! Only two chapters left!! Enjoy and as always don't forget to review We love feedback!!!

Chapter 16- The Call

A phone rang loudly throughout a silent house and was immediately followed by four very loud groans. Moments later the phone rang again and was once again followed by a chorus of groans.

"I am not getting that." A hoarse British voice muttered from the couch.

"Well neither am I." The voices of Lauren and Vaughn said together as the phone rang yet again.

"Syd please." Vaughn muttered from his position on the floor, "Before that phone rings again. The noise is killing me.

Sydney groaned loudly as she got up from her chair, "Sydney Bristow," She greeted, struggling to maintain a pleasant tone.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

12 Hours Earlier

"Thank you for meeting with me." Arvin Sloane greeted as Will Tippin, Anna Espinosa, Irina Derevko, and Jack Bristow, took their seats in the conference room. "As you know a long lost Rambldi artifact called the sphere has recently been discovered. What you may not know is that after the artifact was stolen from Will and Anna by the CIA it was stolen once more. What you also do not know is that the Sphere is currently in my possession."

"If you have the sphere then why do you need us?" Will questioned.

"I may have the sphere, yes, but you know how to open it." Sloane explained.

"What is in it for us?" Anna questioned Sloane briskly.

"You will get an equal share of what is uncovered through the sphere, and will remain one step ahead of everyone else in uncovering Rambaldi's end game." Sloane explained, "I trust you understand the benefits of such an agreement."

"Of course they do." Irina snapped drawing Sloane's attention to the previously unincluded Jack and Irina, "Now that you have explained why they are here, do you mind explaining why you have decided to include us in the action." Irina questioned curiously gesturing between Jack and herself.

"Yes, I was wondering that myself." Jack interjected. "I see no benefit in it for you that we are present."

"You are here because the ramifications of my plan may be potentially dangerous and I need to have the most Rambaldi intuitive scholars present in case something goes amiss."

"What exactly is your plan?"

"It is my intention to bring about Rambaldi's end game. I will open the sphere, but not until after I have proven my true allegiance to his cause. I will bring Milo back to life to bring about his own end game, and then with him, we will open the sphere and see what lies within."

"You are planning to bring Milo Rambaldi back to life?" Will questioned curiously , "Is that even possible?"

"I intend to find out." Sloane agreed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Present

Sydney groaned loudly as she got up from her chair, "Sydney Bristow," She greeted, struggling to maintain a pleasant tone.

After a long pause a voice finally responded , "Hello, Sydney Bristow, this is Anna Espinosa."


	17. We're Out

Disclaimer: We don't own Alias once again...:)

A/N: One more chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed the ride, I know we did. We took much joy in writing this fanfiction, and as always enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter 17- We're Out

"Anna?" Sydney croaked loudly in surprise soliciting another chorus of groans from her sleeping companions. "I mean, why are you calling?" Sydney interrogated quietly as she made her way out of the living room and into the kitchen to start making some much needed coffee and to hunt down some pain killers.

"We need to talk." Anna stated calmly.

"If this is the sphere Anna, do not bother. We no longer have it in our possession." Sydney explained pouring out four large cups of steaming coffee.

"We know who stole it from you." Anna countered." Meet Will and I at the café on the corner of Treeline Drive and Fourth Street in two hours and we'll tell you what you want to know."

Before Sydney could respond Anna hung up. "This ought to be interesting." Sydney commented as she walked back into the living room carrying a tray with the coffee and Advil. She set the tray on the coffee table before attempting to wake everyone up. She woke up Vaughn and Sark with relative ease and a minimal amount of curses before she turned to Lauren. As Sydney turned to shake Lauren awake she was met with a gun.

"Make me get up and I will kill you," Lauren growled.

"I wouldn't suggest killing me," Sydney finished. "I don't know if Anna will disclose the location of the sphere without me," she explained. Lauren gave one last moan and sat up, her hair a tangled mess.

An hour and a half, and eight cups of coffee later the four pulled into the café parking lot closely and closely followed Weiss and Nadia. The group made their way slowly into the café. As they entered the café the waiter greeted them kindly and ushered them towards a room in the back.

"Ah you made it," Anna said standing up from where she sat comfortably on the leather couch.

"Yes we did now what is it you want to discuss with us?" Sydney asked as she sat down in an overstuffed chair.

"Sloane. Sloane stole the sphere from the back of your van. He has it in a warehouse in Puerto Rico." Anna explained in a casual whisper.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sydney questioned in earnest as she looked between Anna and Will.

"He's going too far. He wants to bring Milo himself back to life to open the sphere. We don't like it, and we don't trust it. He wants to give the world Milo's endgame."

"What is Milo's endgame? Does Sloane even know?"

"No, Sloane doesn't know, he assumes that if we bring Rambaldi back from the dead that he will trust us and make us a part of his endgame." Will explained to the group.

"We need to go to Puerto Rico and steal the sphere from Sloane before he has the chance to open the sphere or bring Milo Rambaldi back to life." Anna answered her voice a mere whisper so that no one in the café could here.

"Where in Puerto Rico? What is our time frame? How long do we have?" Sydney questioned.

"We leave immediately. Will and I purchased tickets to Puerto Rico using three separate airports. We will all meet in Puerto Rico in fifteen hundred hours."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Puerto Rico

Fifteen Hundred Hours

Anna, Will, Weiss, and Nadia suited up and hopped into one van while Sydney, Vaughn, Sark, and Lauren piled into a second van.

"Syd no matter what happens I love you ok?" Vaughn said taking her hand in his and kissing it softly.

"Vaughn I love you too," Sydney replied back softly.

"Let's get a move on it guys," Weiss said as they pulled up to the digging site. As soon as they were parked they left out of the car and formed a circle on the outside of the cave.

"Alright we need to take him out, no matter what they cost," Anna said sternly.

"And if we don't get to him in time and he opens the sphere?" Sydney questioned.

"We're screwed." Anna replied her dark eyes held no playfulness in them.

"Let's move out then." Lauren said as she loaded her gun and began to walk toward the entrance, everyone followed behind her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sloane grinned as he put the sphere in the indent which was formed on the stone alter, and it locked into place with a click.

"It is time…it is time for Milo to arise…" he said softly, and inserted the vile into the side of the sphere and let it drain to the bottom of it. Bright lights began to flash from the inside.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What is that?" Sark asked as he pointed down the cave entrance where there were lights emanating from it.

"Oh god he's done it, he's opened the sphere…" Anna said her eyes widened.


	18. The End As We Know It

Disclaimer: We don't own Alias yet again...:(

A/N: This is the last chapter we hope you enjoyed this story as much as we enjoyed writing it, it was a long, and stressful but great adventure! Please review we love seeing/hearing feedback from our readers, thanks again to all who reviewed this story!!

Chapter 18- The End of the World As We Know It

The lights continued to flash and a loud siren began to issue from the center of the sphere. The group watched anxiously as the sphere twisted open. As it slowly unfolded itself the clouds above started to darken, but no other evidence was given that anything had happened.

"Is something happening?" Will questioned, "Nothing seems to be going on." He scratched his head in confusion and anxiously moved closer to Anna and put his arm around her.

"Well something is happening." Weiss muttered looking at Sloane oddly. Sloane had his arms spread wide and was muttering fervently.

"Did it work, Milo? Is this your endgame?!?" Sloane suddenly yelled his face uplifted and his eyes closed. "Is this the example of your ultimate power?" As Sloane spoke more clouds game rolling in. Massive thunder clouds and large eminent funnel clouds surrounded the group creating an impenetrable darkness.

A wind started to pick up and it grew steadily stronger in force until the group was forced to cling to each other to keep from flying off the ground. Moments later the wind suddenly stopped and the siren stopped whirring. A dead calm was set over the area. "This is it," Sydney whispered bracing herself for the worse as she wrapped her arms around Vaughn for comfort. "This is Rambaldi's endgame."

The sphere suddenly began to spin. Faster and faster it spun until the sphere was only a blur of light amongst the darkness of the clouds. Then suddenly everything lifted off the ground. The world began to turn around them as the sphere continued to pick up speed. Suddenly everything was flying towards the sphere and being sucked into its center.

"Vaughn I love you…" Sydney whispered turning his face towards her and kissing his lips tenderly.

"I love you too Syd…I want to marry Sydney Anne Bristow…will you? If we make it through this?" Vaughn said getting down on one knee as objects flew around them. Sydney leaned down, and pushed her lips against his once more.

"Yes," She said softly and gave him a small smile. Vaughn wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. Sark leaned over to Lauren and grasped her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

"I love you Lauren Reed, I'm sorry I'm such a bloody love sick idiot at the moment love," Sark said smirking.

"I love you too Julian Sark…" Lauren said ducking as a flying object almost nailed her right in the head.

Trees began to pull out of the ground and fly towards the sphere, cars came hurdling towards the group who stood there in awe at what was happening. The sky turned an eerie red and the words 'Milo' flashed above them. Suddenly meteors started falling from the crimson sky and rained down upon the earth.

Weiss paled and looked around at the last people he'd ever see, "Oh crap…."

A/N: The end? Well please review it means a lot to us when people review our story. I co-wrote this with Meaningful Exuberance so please feel free to drop her a note and share your thoughts on the story as well.


End file.
